Multi-function computer ports that support a plurality of different types of functions are available. For instance, USB (Universal Serial Bus) ports are commonly implemented in computer systems. Such USB ports support interfacing input devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, joysticks, scanners, cameras, etc.), output devices (e.g., printers, etc.), storage devices (e.g., USB mass storage drives, etc.), audio devices (e.g., MP3 players, etc.), communication devices (e.g., modems, etc.), and networking devices (e.g., Network Interface Card (NIC), etc.), as examples. For example, at one instance a user may couple an input device to a USB port for use in inputting information to the computer system, and at another instance the user may couple a storage device to the USB port for storing information from the computer system to the coupled storage device. Thus, various types of functions may be performed through such a multi-function port, such as inputting information to the computer system, outputting information from the computer system, storing information from the computer system (e.g., to a mass storage device), etc.